Search for the Planet of the Apes
by RCLang
Summary: This is my first fanfic. So if it is sloppy that is why. If I get good reviews for this I will post the sequel to it that I'm currently writing,Legacy of the Planet of the Apes. Please do not sue. I'm just a child doing this for fun. Thanks for reading.
1. Chapter 1

Search for the Planet of the Apes

Chapter 1

Caesar sat at the table lost in thought. He missed Cornelius terribly and he felt like a knife was penetrating him in the stomach. Most of the time he just thought about his son and it was difficult to concentrate on the "human problem". Since the war with the mutants he decreed that humans were to be set free. This didn't work out. Some humans chose to stay with their ape masters because they didn't have anywhere to go to. Those humans who did choose to live on their own ran into a variety of problems. Gangs of apes often hunted them down and some humans couldn't survive the elements. Society as a whole was still dominated by apes and discrimination against humans was rampant. Caesar in his quest for a peaceful society, had few simian allies. This was going to be a long, hard struggle and he didn't see a bright future for humans anytime soon.

Lisa sat down across from him. She knew he was thinking about Cornelius because she too thought about her beautiful son all the time. A human friend had drawn a picture of him that she kept nearby and she talked to him frequently. Some days this helped her, other days it didn't. She wished she could help her husband with his grief. Unexpectedly, she belched out loud. Caesar was startled and jumped slightly. "Excuse me, dear. This nausea is driving me crazy!" Caesar stared at the floor and mumbled,"Get the doctor to give you something for it!" "I will not! I'm pregnant!" Caesar stood up. "You're kidding! Are you sure!" Lisa suppressed her anger. The nausea was making her crabby. She stifled yelling at him. She did plan on telling Caesar that she was expecting but there never seemed to be the right moment. Caesar walked over to her and put his arms around her. "I am looking forward to being a father again." Lisa held him tight but stayed silent.

There was a knock at the treehouse door. Lisa shouted "Come in" without thinking. She usually asked who is it and peeked out the window to get a look at any potential visitors. The door opened and in walked Shangar. Shangar was one of the gorillas in Aldo's group and was there the night Aldo murdered Cornelius. Both chimps stood up in surprise. Caesar suppressed a growl. Shangar was calm and made eye contact with both chimps. He seemed slightly nervous. His speech was distinct and deliberate, as if he rehearsed what he was going to say. The brown color in his face and silver streaks on his arms were unusual markings for a gorilla. It was almost like his silverback extended onto his arms. "I had to speak to both of you. Just to say how sorry I am that you lost your son. It never should have happened." Caesar was angry but kept control. "You watched Aldo murder our son and you did nothing!" Shangar maintained eye contact. "That was wrong. I should have stopped him. It's a mistake I will regret the rest of my life." Lisa spoke, her voice shaking. "He was a child………just a child! If he were your child, how would you feel?" Shangar breathed deeply and cast his eyes downward. "The loss of your son is something that should not happen to any ape. You just need to know how sorry I am." Caesar was getting frustrated. He didn't know if he could forgive Shangar or any of the gorillas who watched Aldo murder his son. "You have no idea how we feel or what we are going through! How come you were there with Aldo and his followers. You have always been a loner. I didn't realize you that you felt any one way or another about humans."

Shangar's voice was harsh. "Humans are not to be trusted and their reign is long over with! Apes were meant to rule, not humans. I am not behind you when it comes to humans. Later today I am meeting with Aldo's followers and we will decide the next step in preventing humans from taking over or living with us as equals. They should remain as our servants." Caesar became calmer and put his arm around Lisa.

"You came here asking for our forgiveness for allowing our son to die, yet you cannot forgive the humans who mistreated you." Shangar did not respond to Caesar's statement and left the treehouse.

As soon as Shangar left yet another visitor came to Caesar and Lisa's home this time it was a young human that Caesar had met not long after Cornelius died. Like Caesar, Bret knew what it was like to have lost a child under cruel circumstances. A year before Bret had lost his son Maxx to a bunch of power crazed humans who did not believe in apes and humans working together as one. Though Bret knew that the men who killed his son were a bunch of nutcases, and being a psychologist Bret knew about nutcases, he could not bring himself to trust another human.

"I've come because I heard all the commotion from my nearby teepee and wanted to make sure nothing happened that I'd need to call the AHPD(Ape Human Police Department) on," Bret said looking around the apes' well furnished home or at least the most furnished you can get in a culture where technology hasn't existed in years. "I'm so sorry for the loss of your son, he wasn't much younger than my son when he was killed. How sad it is to lose a child especially ones as young as Maxx and Cornelius,".

"Thanks Bret you've been a real help to Lisa and I. We don't know what we would have do without you," Caesar said shaking his 35 year old friend's husky built hand.

"So what have you two been doing lately," Bret asked trying to get a conversation started.

"Lisa and I will be parents again," Caesar said proudly.

"Congrats to both of you," Bret said seeming to share Caesar and Lisa's excitement, picking up is glass of water in the form of a toast. .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Meanwhile while all seems good to the expecting parents and the excited friend a dark force is building up...

"What did you see, Shangar?," Pax asked furiously. Pax was the revengeful son of Aldo. He was the spitting image of Aldo except like Shangar he had silver streaks down his arms and one down his eye. Aldo had hid him for all these years in a place where he knew no one would notice him, the local zoo.

"Sir, it looks like Lisa, the wife of Caesar, is pregnant," Shangar said answering his commander's question.

"Then we must stop it. It was my father's mission to make sure that no human seeks any good treatment and I'm not about to let Caesar or any of his family members get in the way," Pax growled looking up at a picture of his father riding on a horse with a gun in his hand. "Father, I will not let you down this time".

"But sir they just lost their son to our leader, your father. Let's not make it worse on them," Shangar said showing some sympathy for the couple.

"Do you think I care? The ape killed my father just as he was about to gain power. I want them dead," Pax said starting to lose is temper.

"But sir-," Shangar started to say.

"No 'but sir'. I want you to kill them," Pax growled.

"Caesar, could you take at least one minute away from that speech to say good morning to your wife," Lisa asked. Caesar had been this way all morning. He wanted to make sure that this speech would in fact lead to humans and apes working together hand in paw. It bothered Lisa because before work was the last thing on his mind now it seems as if that's all he thinks about. She did not want her child to be brought up without a father. "I've also noticed that since I've announced my pregnancy you have gotten more caught up in your work," Lisa finally said.

"Lisa, that is not true. I'm thrilled that we're going to be parents again. Right now I'm trying to make it so that our child won't grow up in a world where humans are their slaves. Humans are our friends not our servants. Lisa, I hope you understand that I'm not trying to hurt you, I'm trying to help you. I love you, Lisa," as he said he bent over to give her a kiss in hopes that she'd forgive him.

Just has he was about to kiss Lisa someone started knocking on the door. Caesar immediately raced to door as if he was determined to beat Lisa to it.

"Oh Virgil, please come in," Caesar said welcoming his orangutan friend.

"Caesar, I have come here on this very morning because as one of my friends tells me Pax is planning an assassination plot against you and your family. You must leave Ape City now or else you will meet your death," Virgil said panicking over the thought of his dear friends being killed. "I will carry out the speech for you. Lisa, congrats on your pregnancy. I wish you the best of luck."

"Where will Lisa and I go" Caesar asked

"My cousin, Dr. Zaius, lives in a place called Monkey City. He will be waiting for you and for yours and Lisa's protection here's these body suits I found," Virgil said handing Caesar some bullet proof body suits. "Now run along. Take what you need nothing else."

"Thanks, Virgil. How can I repay you," Caesar asked acting as if Virgil had handed him $1,000,000 .

"Don't worry about it. Just protect that wife of yours," Virgil said knowing that this would probably be the last time he'd ever see his friend.

"Hey, where are you going," Bret asked chewing on apple.

"We're going to Monkey City to see Virgil's cousin, Dr. Zaius, he says we're in danger here because Pax wants to kill both of us so that humans will forever be servants to apes everywhere," Caesar told his friend

"Can I come? Since my son died all Ape City is, is some place on the map." Bret questioned his friend.

"Sure. Come on. Virgil has found an underground tunnel that he figures will get us to Monkey City in no time and he is expecting for us to be there any minute now,"Caesar said to his friend. It was a long way to the place where Virgil told them to meet him at but Caesar was sure that Virgil's plan would indeed be a success. Lisa on the other hand trusted Virgil but wondered just how would they get from Ape City all the way to Monkey City. Bret was just glad to be getting away from the place that haunted him with memories of his son and how he had died. "I think we're getting close. I can see Virgil," Caesar said tucking the picture of his son harder into his arm.

"Caesar, Lisa, Brent I'm glad to see all three of you. Here is the map. If you get stumped there is a number where you can call me," Virgil said giving his three dearest friends the map of the tunnel.

"What do you mean they left," Pax said slamming his huge fists into the table almost breaking it.

"Sir I went to their treehouse to complete my mission and they were gone. No note or anything. Sir, I'll look in every nook and cranny if I have to if that means finding them. No one will over power you," Shangar said slowly showing his fear of his leader. "Good because I'm not going to let you have a moments peace until you find them. Even if that means me going out there myself," Pax screamed almost breaking Shangar's sensitive ear drums.

"Yes sir," Shangar finally said.

So off Shangar went checking every nook and cranny because if there has been one thing he's learned since being under both Aldo's and Pax's control, don't make the leader angry. Hours later when Shangar had checked every spot possible and all the spots impossible to find. He thought of going back but he feared what Pax would tell him.

"I'll look for a few hours more. Then if I don't find any sign of where they may be I'll go back to Pax and tell him that I didn't find anything," Shangar thought.

Hours past but still no sign of them. Until...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Shangar had found just what he needed, one of Caesar's hairs. By using a DNA tracking system Shangar stole from one of the humans he could track down anyone or anything with just one hair in Caesar's case.

"I will not fail you, Pax," Shangar shouted to himself.

Hours later underground. "Caesar, I think we should turn back. It could take us years to get to Monkey City. Despite how much I trust Virgil I think he's lead us in the wrong direction. Can we at least stop for a moment," Lisa moaned.

"I think there's a sink hole down here. My studies show that in ancient times animals would live in these holes. Lets spend the night in here but tomorrow morning we start back up. Virgil said that Monkey City is close to what used to be New York City and from what the map says if we start traveling first thing tomorrow morning we should be there by midnight of the third day," Caesar said fiddling around with the map.

"Thank God. My feet are killing me," Lisa said crawling down into the hole. Bret had long passed Caesar and Lisa but he had stayed at a hole a few miles away.

"Sir, look what I found. From what my DNA Tracking gizmo says Caesar is heading for Monkey City. That's almost all the way across the east coast," Shangar said panicking so obviously he did have some sympathy for Caesar and his pregnant wife.

"Get them. What route do you think they took?," Pax asked patience running out minute by minute. "Knowing Caesar, for Lisa's sake he probably took the shortest route possible. Even that route takes days even weeks to travel on foot"

"Maybe they didn't walk there. Maybe they traveled in some way that he knew we'd never figure out,"

"Sir, there is no other way,". Or at least a way that I'm not going to tell you, Shangar thought.

"Well guess who's going to have to walk that way then. Shangar...,"

"Sir, if you think I'm going to walk all that way than you got the wrong ape. I like Caesar and Lisa. In fact I'm not going to let you do ANYTHING to hurt them.,"

"If your against me than I'm going to have to go myself but your going with me even if I have to pull you on chains. I thought you were a follower of my father now your just like all those other apes, pacifists. Dang pacifists,"

"Lisa, Bret let's go. I want to get there at the time I said I would.," Caesar told the still sleepy Lisa and Bret.

"Ape, its 3 am. Could you have at least let us sleep til 6 am. Look at Lisa here she is miserable." Bret said. All Lisa did was groan.

"The sooner we get up, the sooner we can get there and the sooner we get there the more time we'll have to sleep," Caesar said.

So on they went unaware of the dangers that faced them up above.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Shangar, I can see the Apepire State Building we must be getting close," Pax said. Pax had always been a fast runner. Faster than any ape Shangar had ever known. On that day Shangar did something he hardly ever did, he prayed. He prayed for the safety of Caesar, Bret, and Lisa. Especially Lisa. This trip made him respect humans more and made him realize the true damage Aldo had caused Caesar and Lisa. What made it worse was that they may have to experience the pain again and Shangar didn't want that.

"Sir, I got to thinking, is all this trouble worth it. Your father was an evil ape, he deserved to die. Caesar and Lisa on the other paw don't deserve to die. So what if humans aren't our slaves. Power isn't everything. Spare Caesar and Lisa's lives.," Shangar said. He wasn't sure if it would do any good but he didn't want Caesar nor Lisa to die.

"Shangar, you are wrong power is everything. My father taught me that power is one of the key things in life. Like water and oxygen we cannot live without it. Are you with me or against me? If your against me go on back to Ape City.," Pax said.

"I won't go back because if I do Caesar and Lisa will be killed. As will be their unborn child," Shangar told the fearsome Pax. "We're almost there. I can see a light," Caesar told his tired friends.

"Finally, our food supply ran out last night," Lisa exclaimed. Lisa was especially glad because she felt as if she could go into labor anytime now. Caesar seemed to worry more about Lisa since she confessed that to him. It had taken them weeks to get to Monkey City and the whole way he prayed that she wouldn't give birth in the tunnel.

They were there, Monkey City. A city far more complex than the one they came from. Lights were everywhere. There were apes driving everything from minivans to monster trucks that hogged up 70 of the road. Both Caesar and Bret were dazzled. Lisa could care less all of this stuff reminded her too much of her life as a slave to humans. Who knew she would be friends with one.

"This map says Zaius should be at the big Banana Hut on the right. There it is," Caesar pointed to a sign that had a big yellow banana and in big yellow neon lights it spelled out Banana Hut. Caesar proudly called a cab, a skill he had learned while watching movies at Armando's circus.

After Caesar told the cab driver where he wanted to go the cab driver told him "You want to go to the Banana Hut! That's right across the street! Why don't you just walk there?,". "Sir, I would but see my wife here is pregnant and the doc says its best she doesn't travel that much," Caesar politely told the young cab driver.

"Who's the doc?," the cab driver asked. "

"I am," Bret proudly volunteered. Caesar knew his friend was lying but he still appreciated his help.

"Bret, you didn't have to lie for me," Caesar whispered as he stepped into the cab. "You would've lied to him anyway at least now you have a reliable source," and as soon as Bret finished his sentence they were there.

"They don't have money where I come from, do you need a favor," Caesar asked the cab driver.

"No not that I know of but thanks for asking. What's your name? I'm Bucky or Buckeye as my friends call me," Bucky the gorilla responded.

"I'm Caesar. This is my wife Lisa. And here is my good friend Bret. You're pretty nice for a gorilla. Where I come from gorillas are mean and blood thirsty," Caesar told Bucky.

"Here you don't have to worry about that. Everyone is friend's with everyone. We solved that problem years ago. If you need a place to stay my roommates just moved out. Enjoy your stay here," Bucky said.

"Thanks. My wife and I will consider it," Caesar smiled at Bucky.

"Bret, Lisa, Caesar, I've been waiting for you," Dr. Zaius said. In many ways he was like Virgil, noble appearance and very wise.

"Zaius, we have come here because we had to. With Lisa's condition we would've stayed home if that meant we weren't going to be killed. Now get to your point,". Normally Caesar wasn't this rude but he wasn't tired of running.

"Pax is after you, as both of you probably know, to get revenge for killing his father, Aldo, and although Pax is a fast runner he would never think-," Dr. Zaius stopped in the middle of his sentence and fell to the ground. He had been shot.

"Never think of coming here, eh? Think again," Pax spoke with a gun in his hand. He was ready to shoot until...

"Sir, I told you not to kill them," It was Shangar with a gun in his hand also he jabbed Pax with great force and down Pax went. Shangar was a hero. Not only did he save his newfound friends' lives but he saved his own...or had he?.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Pax was just barely alive at the time but he still had enough energy left to aim and fire a gun. Shangar knew who Pax was aiming at, Caesar. Just before Pax could shoot Caesar, Shangar jumped in front of the bullet.

"Shangar, you saved us. But why I thought you were for Aldo and his followers. You said you were meeting with them," Caesar told the dying Shangar.

"Lied, I did. But I meant it when I said I was sorry that you had lost your son," Shangar whispered clinging to his chest.

"Shangar, you're a hero. The people and apes of Ape City will hear about your heroism," Caesar said to Shangar just before Shangar died. For once in his life Shangar was a hero. Seconds later Shangar died.

The journey home would be a long one, one that Caesar felt that his wife shouldn't take in her condition so he immediately called Bucky and asked if his place was still available. "Yes, Caesar it is. Why do you want to come here? I thought you were going back to Ape City" Bucky spoke to Caesar over the phone.

"We were but Bret wants to explore around here and Lisa feels like she could go into labor anytime,".

Okay I'll clean the place up a little bit. My roommates were so messy that you wouldn't believe," Moments later Bucky came to the phone booth where Caesar had said he was calling from to pick the threesome up.

"This will only take a few minutes so hold on. I drive crazy but I get to the destination fast," Bucky explained looking through the rearview mirror. Like Bucky said they were to his apartment in a few minutes. "Welcome. It ain't much but it'll have to do. Caesar, Lisa, I put my MDA (Medical Doctor, Ape) kit in your room. If you need anything call me," Bucky said showing Caesar and Lisa his small, but cozy apartment.

As soon as Lisa knew Bucky had left to show Bret his room she told Caesar, "Caesar, this place stinks. It smells of gorilla." "Lisa, do be nice. At least he was nice enough to let us stay here. Back home a gorilla would've been asking for war. So we are the lucky ones. There's no telling what Virgil is going through right now," Caesar told his cranky wife.

"Home. Caesar, remember that place? Oh home-," Lisa stopped.

"Lisa, what is it," Caesar asked expecting the worst.

"Caesar, get Bucky," Lisa acted as if she was going to say more but Caesar was already getting Bucky. Caesar knew what was happening and he was excited about it. He was about to become a father again.

"Bucky, Lisa and I need you. Drive us to the nearest hospital," Caesar exclaimed to Bucky.

"Why? Oh wait don't answer that question. I know a shortcut. Come on." "We're here," Bucky excitingly said. He hardly knew the couple yet he felt both their joy and their sorrow as they had told him about their first son, Cornelius, and how he was killed by a gorilla named Aldo. He was even polite enough to escort Lisa to her room.

"So you said that you named Cornelius after your father. Whatever happened to your parents? I mean you haven't brought them up or anything and I was just wondering. I don't have too many memories of my parents. They were used in experiments a lot. One day when I was 3 years old something went wrong and they died. Can't remember what happened exactly but I know that the scientists that experimented on them were arrested and I was raised by two kind humans," Bucky explained to Caesar in the waiting room of the hospital where Bucky had taken them. "They died when I was just a newborn. They came from the future into the year 1971. At first they were accepted because of their intelligence but after they (the president and all of them) knew that Zira, my mother, was pregnant, they were determined to have me and my parents killed. In the end they did get killed and I was raised by a circus owner named Armando. He raised me up until I was 18 or 19. Then word got out that I could talk and the police killed him because he wouldn't confess. He was the only father I knew and he meant the world to me," Caesar told his friend. Hours passed and Caesar hadn't heard anything from the doctors. He was getting worried. Is she all right, he thought, I've already lost my son I don't need to loss my wife too. As if magic two doctors came out of the room. One was a chimpanzee like Caesar. The other was a tall, blonde haired, male human with features similar to Bret's.

"Mr...Caesar, you may see your wife and babies now," smiled the chimp doctor.

"What do you mean 'babies'," Caesar nervously asked the doctor. He knew what he meant he just couldn't wrap his mind around it.

"Sir, your wife had quads. A rare case in most ape births. You must be proud," the human doctor explained to the new father. As if he could see it on Caesar's face Dr. Lex gestured Caesar to come in to see for himself.

"Lisa, when the doctors told me you had quads I couldn't believe it. I was excited but I couldn't believe it," Caesar quietly told his wife trying not to disturb the quiet mood.

"I know. I could hardly believe it myself. 3 boys and 1 girl is what they told me afterwards," Lisa told her husband. "By the way, what are we going to name them? I mean we can't call them baby apes all of their lives."

"I was thinking Zira for a girl and Armando for a boy. I was also thinking Milo for a boy, it being the name I was born with and all," Caesar told his wife. She already knew the reason behind the first two but the third one kind of surprised her.

"What about the last one? I was thinking Alexander because I've always thought it was a good sounding name," Lisa said

"That'll do. Then that settles it, the boys names are Armando, Milo, and Alexander, and the girl's name is Zira after my mother,"Caesar proclaimed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Days later after Lisa and the babies left the hospital, the family prepared for another trip, the road home. This time they arranged to be driven to Ape City instead of going back through their tunnel for the babies' health.

"Bret, are you sure you're not coming with us? There's plenty of room in here if you want to," Caesar shouted to Bret as the wagon was pulling them away.

"What did I tell you? All Ape City is now is a place on the map to me, I'm staying here and living with Bucky until I can find a place of my own. Plus I like it here. All of the bright lights and traffic reminds me of where I came from," Bret said as the wagon was pulling farther and farther away from him.

As Bret waved goodbye to them Milo gave Caesar a familiar look, a look that Cornelius often gave Caesar when he was a baby. This look was the look of comfort, the look of trust, a look that brought back a hurricane of memories of Cornelius to Caesar that he was to pass on to his children. Caesar saw so much of Cornelius in all four of them. Caesar could already tell that Zira was going to be a tomboy. Always playing rough. Yet she'd also have a spoiled side feeling that she could get away with whatever she wanted to. But only time would tell if Caesar's predictions were correct as the only thing that mattered right now to Caesar is that his children would grow up happy and healthy.


	7. Epilog

Epilog

"And so children. Caesar, Lisa, and their children went home. Milo would go on to be a great leader. Armando would run his own circus but later would become a scientist. Alexander would end up moving back to Monkey City, where he had been born, to get a better degree in medicine. Zira would become a warrior in the second battle of Ape City," the lawgiver told his pupils closing the book

"But what happened in between all of this," a young gorilla asked, he was a decedent of Bucky.

"That my children I will leave for another day," the lawgiver told the eager young children. In this class there were orientals, African Americans, Caucasians, orangutans, gorillas, mutants, and chimpanzees learning together in peace and harmony as Caesar had planned. No longer where humans slaves to apes nor apes slaves to humans or the fearful mutants.


End file.
